Assassin's Host Club
by LilliannePhantomhive
Summary: What if we put AC characters in place of Ouran Highschool Host Club characters? Story might go like the anime or the live drama but might change to accord. DISCONTINUED!
1. The 3rd Music Room on the 3rd Floor

_For starters, I don't own Assassin's Creed and Ouran Highschool Host Club, and I know it's the start of summer. And as for the cast, let me, Lily, explain on why I chose them for the 'role'._

_Ezio Auditore as Tamaki Suoh~_

_ Oh please, why would you not see Tamaki in Ezio? But Ezio is much more mature than Tamaki and would face Nekozawa-senpai than hide behind Kyoya. I'll promise, with these novice hands of mine, will make Ezio like our all-time-favorite Host King, but I will not let his eternal glory and awesomesauce be crushed because he cowered behind Machiavelli's back._

_Niccolo Machiavelli as Kyouya Ootori~_

_ I consider Machiavelli sort of manipulative in my terms. And Shawn Baichoo's voice-acting for Machiavelli is AWESOME! So straight forward like a natural, cold leader! Just put on some glasses and BAM!_

_Altair Ibn-La'Ahad & Desmond Miles as Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin~_

_ Simple, they look the same in AC1. I know you would prefer an AltairxMalik yaio, but no._

_Leonardo da Vinci as Mitsukuni Haninozuka~_

_ Why would you not think about how adorable Leo is, and how happy and gay he is?_

_Malik Al-Sayf as Takashi Morinozuka~_

_ Hello, "Bad Ass Type"? He is the one I know to be that 'bad ass' rather than Altair who had most the spotlight in AC1! He has one freaking arm and fights, and climbs only with it!_

_Rosetta Gabrielle Ricci as Haruhi Fujioka~_

_ Just an OC, because I would waste Claudia's/ Caterina's/ Lucy's/ Maria's awesomeness if I did that. Cristina is just damn pretty and Rebecca would be nice, but too tomboyish it seems to be the 'natural type'. And also there is Sofia, since I still haven't played AC:R yet, I'm keeping her from this fanfic._

_That's all for now, now let me get over this crossover… Shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>I: The 3<strong>**rd**** Music Room on the 3****rd**** Floor**

"God, I need to hurry or I'm gonna be late!" Rosetta gasped as she ran to her new school, Ouran Academy.

Ouran Academy is an exclusive private school for the rich and powerful. Well, I hope you're wondering what a poor commoner with shaggy, golden-blonde curls and loose clothing doing in an exclusive and elite school? Well, she's a scholar.

Rosetta Gabrielle Ricci was the top among her class in middle school. She didn't fail a subject and would almost get a 100% in every subject on her card. A true model student, no?

As I, The Mysterious Prophet, will dictate the story and bring it to come around.

Luckily, she wasn't late but, 'This isn't a normal school, isn't it?' she thought when she saw a student eating cake in the middle of class. And so followed by another one, and another one!

All of her classes ended fast and she decided to go to the library to study and catch up. So she found the library and you know, study in there. But after a few minutes passed… 'You have got to be fucking kidding me!' she shouted at her thoughts deadpanned as the library was filled with chatter and most of the student body inside would rather eat sweets instead for actually paying attention to books. To her annoyance, she left the library, things at hand, to find a vacant room which is serine and quiet.

Until she ended up being on the third room and in a circular hall with the sign hanging _desperately_ telling and pointing to the third music room, which was in front of her. 'I hope this room is vacant,' she thought as she pushed one of the doors open.

Surprisingly, it was! It was quite big, with a few groups of couches, tables and chairs. There were two skillfully crafted and graceful figurines on top of marble columns each, and a desk near the door. It seems that all the wooden furnishings are made of mahogany? cherry? oak? She can't tell since she's not that good with details. The only thing strange there are massive, velvet red curtains hiding something from her.

Thinking this room is _really _vacant, she went towards a circular table with four chairs surrounding it. She put down her things and pulled a seat to sit on, but to her surprise rose petals had flown at her direction and those massive, velvet red curtains revealed five handsome men and a cute 'kid' wearing the same high school uniform as those guys.

She let out a surprised yelp as she saw them, and two men who looked like twins looked at her curiously.

"Eh? A boy?" the two said in sync. They had the same short hairstyle, angular face, brown eyes and a scar running on the right side of their lips. On the other hand, she looked like a 'he' because of her short, shaggy hairstyle at almost covered her eyes, white-rimmed geeky glasses and her father's clothes; consisting of a white, long-sleeved shirt which is too big for her with a brown sweater vest and black jeans that appear baggy, makes her bust appear flat.

"He must be the new scholar student in Ouran, I believe his name to be, Gabriel Ricci," an Italian said smiling while still looking in his black notebook. He had black hair, tan skin, and an Italian accent as well.

"He looks like a geeky pimp," one of the twins commented and whispered at the Italian's ear.

'Damn you, Aunt Beatrice!' she cursed in her thoughts after hearing her alias. She remembered her Aunt Beatrice, being a teacher who can randomly pick up random gossip about scholarships, filled up the forms for her and would sometimes miss her first name and misspell her second name as well.

"Oh, I'm glad that not only the Host Club had captured the hearts of women, but also the ears of men," another Italian said flirtingly. He had the same complexion as the other Italian earlier and had the same look as the twins but more of Italian descent and his long, brown hair are pulled to a loose ponytail which is held by a red ribbon.

"Are you gay?" The twins asked in unison and surprisingly face to face at her.

"Eh?" her mouth twitched into a smile.

"So which one do you like, _mio caro_ **(my dear)**? Is it me? Ezio Auditore, the Prince type," you could swear you actually saw sparkles surrounding Ezio and Rosetta simply blushed at his idea. "Or Machiavelli, the cool type," he continued on pointing to the other Italian, "maybe the twins, Altair and Desmond, the Mischievous type," the two men mentioned posed like they were gonna share a kiss and then the two looked at her smiling, "maybe you prefer Leonardo or even Malik, the Loli-Shota type and the Bad-Ass type," Ezio ended pointing to the cute one with honey blonde hair, red beret and a cheerful and child-like face and beside him there was an Arabian looking guy with black hair and ONE FREAKING ARM! When Rosetta saw it, questions began flooding her mind.

"So, which one?" Machiavelli said cutting her off in her thoughts.

"Ah, you have the wrong idea!" Rosetta spoke and she was literally sweating. "I was going to leave anyway," she apologized to the group and bowed, "Sorry for interrupting all of you," and raised her head. 'I hope they will let me leave, they are as crazy as that other club earlier,' for she had stumbled upon the Black Magic Club earlier.

"Don't leave US!" Leonardo shouted in the air, and his hands reaching out for her and soon gonna land on her. '_Aspetta un minuto _**(Wait a minute)**! When the hell did he jump!' she thought as she backed a bit, surprised by all of that, and she accidentally elbowed that graceful figurine of a woman from earlier. She tried to catch it, but bad luck and gravity surely faster than her because it had broken to pieces. Everyone in the room fell silent filling the room with an awkward silence, and Leonardo was already at his feet.

"Please forgive me! I'll pay for it, I promise," Rosetta shouted cutting of the silence.

"Too bad, we are going to auction it for eight million florins," Machiavelli said calmly, as if nothing happened.

"WHAT! EIGHT MILLION FLORINS! I can't pay all of that!" she complained loudly as if seeing a bill that would take her like two centuries to pay.

"Then you should become our errand boy," Ezio suggested, "You will become the Host Club's dog until you are clear of your debt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she furiously shouted at him.

"Is that a complaint I hear? Maybe you prefer to work under his or my household," Machiavelli gave her a death glare. She pictured his idea for a change, and coming up with her wearing a cute maid's outfit and being sexually harassed by his master. She shrugged at it and said, "No, the Host Club's fine."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if my grammar is a bit messed up and maybe my spelling also… Anyway, please review! ;)<em>


	2. Commoners' Coffee and a Threat

_Oh God, I'm sorry to keep you waiting and the last chapter having mistakes because I'm too god darn lazy to fix and patch things up. I don't remember most of the happenings to Ouran anime and live drama because the last time I saw it is maybe last August? or maybe December? So I decided to watch it again. Anyway I don't think to update this every time but only once in a while because I'm still planning on the next chapters and finishing Brotherhood __**AGAIN**__ because our unit has been rebooted __**AGAIN**__ and lost all significant data, good thing I really pushed my mother to buy the game even if she finds it just plain running and jumping._

_Oh! Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! I'm really glad that you like it! It really moved me on to type more chapters for all the readers, or at least the ones who read it. :D_

_**Redstrikerborg:**__ If you are finished with the pic, would you mind showing it to me? I would love to see it. :)_

_So yea, happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>II: Commoners' Coffee… and a Threat <strong>

'Fucking, damn rich bastards!' Rosetta cursed out loud in her thoughts while grumbling curses that would make a nun faint. As you know she is inside a convenience store nearby the school, grabbing some supplies like tea, sugar, and other sorts of stuff listed on a piece of paper the twins gave her. She has everything on her cart except…

"Coffee," she said to herself while looking at the list. And then she started to walk aisle to aisle, list still at hand. Until she found an aisle filled and stacked with different kinds and brands of coffee.

"Well, they didn't say which brand and kind of coffee they prefer," she muttered as she looked again at the list. They wrote down which brand to buy and also the kinds to pick like herbal and black teas. She browsed the shelves and, 'Maybe I'll take this one,' she thought as she grabbed one of the jars of instant coffee. As the same descriptions of telling someone you went to a supermarket, she paid everything in her cart with the money Machiavelli gave her in the counter and left with a brown paper bag in her hands.

When she came from the store, she slipped in quietly in the Music Room, or should I say Club Room, without knocking to announce her return. It will be useless anyway if she DID knock.

Inside, the Host Club is already doing their magic, and just imagine the Host Club room with sparkles floating in the air. Every host is surrounded by girls except for Machiavelli who was writing something in his desk. Ezio shined oh-so-brightly that would make Sunako die due to extreme blood loss. It's like for every sentence he says, the girls surrounding him will squeal with joy. The twins have already posed in an incestuous way and the girls cried something like "MOE, MOE!", "I'm melting!", "Kyaaaaa!" and other fangirl/otaku language you can think of. On the other side of the room, Leonardo was eating a piece of cake and sitting beside him was Malik. The girls' eyes sparkled due to Leonardo's cuteness and their curiosity over Malik's arm.

She went to her 'corner' and placed the groceries on the table and began pouring Earl Gray into authentic teacups to be served to the guests. When she finished ten cups, she put them on a shiny silver tray and walked over to Ezio's group and served them the tea and cake or any other pastry they like. Also Machiavelli walked into the scene.

"Gabriel, what's this?" Machiavelli asked while pointing to the jar of instant coffee in his left hand.

"Coffee," she simply said without hesitation.

"Let me see that," Ezio gracefully snatched the jar from Machiavelli and further inspected the label. "So this is instant coffee that I'm hearing about?" Ezio asked to himself out loud so that everyone in the group, including Rosetta and Machiavelli, could hear it. Also, did I mention that more girls came to hear the conversation?

"So it's true that poor people have no time to grind coffee beans with the little time they have," a girl murmured into the other girl's ear. I don't know what their names are and I don't care either, so _girl_ will be a place holder name.

"Ok I'll buy it!" Rosetta shouted politely enough as to stop the murmurs that are growing out loud."Sorry for not buying *_very_* expensive coffee beans."

"No wait," Ezio raised his hand as if to object, "I'll try this out." The girls surrounding gasped as they heard their prince's decision. 'Show off,' Rosetta cursed in her thoughts.

"Brew it," Ezio ordered as he shoved the jar in Rosetta's hands. She nodded and then started to act like a mechanical doll. She did a demo of maybe seven cups, and the girls started to get their cup with that, commoners' coffee.

"I wonder if father will scold me for drinking this kind," A girl said to herself, hesitating to drink the liquid in the cup.

"Would you drink this if we did it mouth-to-mouth?" Ezio asked flirtingly as he slipped his left hand to her waist, making her lean backward, and holding out a cup of coffee in his right.

"I would…" the girl answered and all the surrounding girls squealed.

"Great," Rosetta said sarcastically to herself as she walked away from the squealing crowd. Then she walked over Altair and Desmond and their squealing fans. "What are you happy about then?" she commented at the girls but loud enough for only her to hear. And then she stood near Machiavelli's desk.

"Briel-chan!" Leonardo shouted in the cutest voice he could muster and spun her around a bit, making her dizzy and lose her footing.

"Briel-chan, want to eat cake with us?" Leonardo asked while hiding his hand behind him. Rosetta had already regained her balance and while still dizzy, she saw pink flowers appearing and floating close to him.

"No thank you, I don't like cake," she said blankly while still focusing to get a clear picture of her surroundings.

"Do you want to hold my bunny?" he said while still looking cute. He's so cute that could gobble him up.

"No thank you, I don't like bunnies either," she said blankly again and still focusing her vision.

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" he said as he held out his pink, bunny plushie. She stared at it for a while and replied, "It's cute."

"Then take care of him for me!" he said to her as he returned to his group and then being 'pampered' by the girls.

"Is he really a Third Year student?" she asked to herself. Unknown to her, Machiavelli was already behind her.

"Don't look at his outer appearance, that's his selling point," He pointed out to Leonardo who was practically like a child having fun talking in her view, "Malik's selling point is being like that," he pointed out to Malik who is still a blank slate. "Ezio Auditore is the most popular host in here – the _Maestro _**(Master) **or I personally call _il Mentore_** (the Mentor)**," he pointed out to Ezio, who was doing his… thing and stuff or in short, flirting. "And you will take charge of all the trivial chores, which includes shopping for groceries, serving the guests, cleaning up their orders and the room after club hours… and that's it. And of course, you will become the Host Club's dog until YOUR graduation."

Machiavelli's last three words seem to echo in her mind… until your graduation… until your graduation… until YOUR graduation… UNTIL YOUR GRADUATION…

"You are free to leave if you want to. But my family has about a hundred talented police troops and assassins to hunt you down," He said more cheerfully but she just stared at him blankly.

'Is he fucking serious? He can't be THAT fucking serious! Did I just hear ASSASSINS to hunt ME down!' is all what she thought in her head as she processed everything he had said earlier.

"If I may ask do you have a…"Machiavelli was cut off by her, "Don't say it. I will do everything, EVERYTHING, you ask. But only if it falls under the category of 'trivial chores'," Machiavelli pulled of a smirk that would totally make you melt. 'This girl is smart after all.'

* * *

><p><em>Yawn, so tired and sleepy. Remember; please review because it keeps me writing this crossover. It wouldn't hurt right? *insertmoefacehere* <em>


	3. The New Host, Ready to Serve You

_**LilliannePhantomhive**__: Ciao everyone! My dear little Rose will clear all those copyrights for us~_

_**Rosetta**__: -sigh- Why do I have to do that? And stop calling me your 'dear little Rose'! -Only my father calls me that- -pout-_

_**LilliannePhantomhive**__: Because you are just my furniture, who they call 'OCs', and I'm your master. Oh, and I named you so I decide what I call you, no questions asked._

_**Rosetta**__: Fine. LilliannePhantomhive doesn't own Assassin's Creed or its characters and she doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its plot. She just uses it for this crossover._

_**LilliannePhantomhive**__: And~?_

_**Rosetta**__: and she only owns me, Rosetta Ricci (her original name before this crossover). And forgive her; she's really attached to Umineko today._

_**LilliannePhantomhive**__: Hey! –pouts and puffs her cheeks-_

* * *

><p><strong>III: The New Host, Ready to Serve You <strong>

"Alright then, at least you have understood well; not like just an idiot who got lost in the neighborhood he grew up in," Machiavelli stated as he walked away. Rosetta only reacted with a twitch of her eye which is barely visible by her curly bangs and her glasses, Leonardo's bunny plushie still in her arms.

"If you have time to listen to Machiavelli, well perhaps you will listen to me~" he said a little seductively as he whispered into her ear. It sent a chill and her spine and hurriedly got away from him as a reflex and nearly hyperventilated, but she recovered fast.

"Don't surprise me like that!" she shouted to him, he just ignored her.

"If you act like that, you will never become popular with the ladies," Ezio pointed out, his arms folded as if he looked unsatisfied, but his mouth was still curved into a smirk. And the twins walked right into the scene, and walked in front of Rosetta.

"But Ezio, we both know he wouldn't even pass the visual criteria," they both said in unison as they removed her geeky glasses out of her face. When they were finished, a bit of shock and surprise was shown on their faces.

"W-wait a-a minute, I-I can't barely see without m-my glasses," she choked out nervously as she thought of bad memories that she remembered during her elementary years. And unknown to her, Ezio had shoved the twins to the side to see her face, and followed by, both Leonardo on Malik's shoulders and Machiavelli, poked their faces over Ezio's shoulders. But Ezio only let out another smirk.

"Altair, Desmond; fix his hair," Ezio ordered sternly, seriousness painted on his face.

"Yes, sir!" they both replied and quickly dragged her out of the room.

"Machiavelli, call the tailor," he pointed to Machiavelli who gracefully clicked his cellphone open.

"Malik, get some contacts from the nurse. Oh and bring this with you," He had thrown her glasses at Malik and ran off.

"How about me Ezio-chan ?" Leonardo asked sweetly.

"And you Leonardo…"

Leonardo nodded twice, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"-please… have cake?" Ezio managed to think of something better but no.

And Leonardo ended up sulking while eating cake with his bunny.

**While on the other room…**

A hairstylist was already busy straitening her blond curls, only letting the ends curl slightly. He had parted her bangs to the side and trimmed her hair. When the hairstylist is finished, Malik entered the room with the contacts the nurse gave him.

"Malik, is that you?" Rosetta asked as she struggled with her poor eyesight to see him clearly. 'His hairstyle is a bit different from Machiavelli… maybe he really is Malik,' she thought.

"Yeah," he blankly answered to her and placed a contact lens on his already sterile finger.

"Wait, are those contacts?" she asked as she managed to guess why on earth Malik would poke her eye.

"Yeah."

"I'll handle it," she said. Without a word, Malik placed the lens on her finger and she managed to place it properly, and the other one also. But without giving her a long glance at the mirror, the twins dragged her to another side of the room and greeted by Machiavelli.

"It's a good thing my sources know your measurements, or else the school tailor wouldn't sew this for you," Machiavelli handed her a uniform, the _boy's uniform_ that is. "And also you need this," he handed her something that looked like a folded cloth, more like a stretchy, big bandage. She gave a sigh as she knows what it is… it's for those cross-dressing females to somehow 'flatten' their bust.

"Just put it on will ya," Desmond said as both Altair and he pushed her behind the changing curtains, and literally jumped on her to attempt, or to force her, to strip.

"Alright, alright! I'll wear it, but get out!" she roared at them as she kicked them both out for the sake of her privacy. Those dumbfounded twins only stared at each other as the other club members gathered around them.

"Umm, Machiavelli… is it really alright to take this uniform?" Rosetta asked as she peeked through the curtains.

"Just step out already so we can see you, Briel-chan!" Leonardo said happily and she stepped outside. The uniform fits her perfectly, her chest completely flat and with her bangs out of the way, you can see her face. Big, round amethyst eyes, a cute button nose and her lips were a shade of somewhat kissable pink.

"Briel-chan, you're so cute that you looked like a girl!" Leonardo cried. Most of the club members were in a state of shock and surprise, especially Ezio who was trying to hide his reddened face, but save Malik.

"Ah, just as I predicted," Ezio said out loud with pride mixed in his voice. 'If you did predict this, then why didn't you gave me a make-over earlier!' Rosetta thought, frustrated and annoyed at the same time by the _Maestro_ himself.

"From now on you are officially a host!" Ezio pointed at her like an attorney who is trying to defend his side. "But you are still doing the serving, the cleaning and of course you need a hundred customers to pay off your debt," he added.

**A few minutes passed inside the Club Room… **

"What do you do in your free time, Gabriel-kun?"

"Is it true that you walk to school? Or do you commute by train?"

"Do you take care of your skin in a special way? It feels so smooth like silk~"

"N-No, nothing special…" she stuttered nervously. 'I need a way to talk to these shallow girls, but how?' she thought. 'I know! I'll pretend it's like those tea parties Aunt Beatrice used to throw when I was at my pre-teen years.' She said at her thoughts as she remembered that she talked to her aunt's shallow, gossiping friends once, only rewarded with a princess make-over by her aunt and her friends.

"Why did you join the Host Club, Gabriel-kun~?" All the three chorused.

"Well… Because…" she said. 'Think Rose, think! Think of something to say or…' she thought as she started to place her gaze to the table, spotting nearly empty cups and a teapot near her.

"Um, would you..." she started to say at the girl next to her.

"Yes?" she replied slightly blushing.

"Would you like another cup?" Rosetta asked smiling while she held the teapot. 'Better to smile than not, keep this up and you'll get out of here in no time,' she thought.

"Yes please," the girl said as she held out her cup, and Rosetta poured it happily.

"Umm, can I have some too?" another girl asked.

"Of course," Rosetta replied as she poured another cup.

**A story later… **(Just skipping ahead because it will be easier for me)

"Oh my, your mother passed away ten years ago from sickness. So what about house chores?" a girl asked as Rosetta looked a little glum, but recovered quickly and handed them a picture of her mother; she had long, straight platinum blonde hair, milky-white skin, aquamarine eyes, and sharp features.

"I do them myself. My mother is especially skilled at cooking. In fact, she left me a lot of recipes when she was bedridden. Learning them one by one is fun, and father would be happy on the days I cook them properly. I really love those times," she said to the girls as sparkles floated upon her, the girls slightly blushing with large hearts floating over their heads

"Umm…"

"Could we…"

"-designate you as well?"

"Ah, that would help me a lot," Rosetta replied to them. From behind…

"He's being accepted," Ezio stated blankly as he gripped the thought he didn't need any lessons.

"A _naturale_ **(natural)**," Machiavelli commented.

"He doesn't need techniques," The twins commented.

"Have you forgotten about me," a girl, who sat beside Ezio, said.

"Ah, forgive me _mio cara Contessa_ **(my dear Countess)**, I was a little worried about our _bambino_ **(kid)** over there," Ezio somehow assured her, and she kept a calm figure like an angel.

"You seem to have an eye on that person a lot," she replied to him.

"Of course, because I'm raising him like my own _figlio_ **(son)**," he answered back with a smooth and velvet voice.

"Gabriel, come over here for a minute," he ordered and Rosetta excused herself from her group and walked to Ezio's.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Gabriel, give your salutations to my customer, _Contessa_ Caterina Sforza **(Countess Caterina Sforza)**," he introduced the woman beside him; she had red hair which is tied to a bun and held by a much redder ribbon. 'Nah, just Ezio's customer,' she thought.

"Pleased to meet you," she said with a shy smile. 'Better smile than not,' she thought. When Ezio saw her expression, he hugged and spun her around saying: "That's so cute, Gabriel~ it's good, good, very good!" While the girls in Ezio's group, even Caterina, looked shocked.

"Ahhh! Malik! Malik-senpai!" she shouted at him as if she was really drowning, "Save meeee!" With a swift movement from his arm, he pulled her out of Ezio's arms to his chest, and with that she quickly pulled herself away with a slight blush running in her cheeks.

"That was a… bit too far Malik," Ezio said, "Now, now, come to father's arms again." From behind Ezio, Caterina's fake innocence had faded and envy was completely shown on her face.

"I don't need two fathers!" she snapped back at him.

**A few moments later…**

*SPLASH*

"I know I left my bag here…" she said to herself as she looked in her locker. 'Strange… I locked my locker properly before going to the Club Room… maybe there is some jinx laying around bad luck, or someone held my locker key…' she wondered as she walked to the hallway. While walking, she noticed something from the corner of her eye; she looked out of one of the huge windows of the hallway and saw her bag in the waters of a fountain with a peeing cherub as its centerpiece; thanks to the Nendroid Miku plush charm that is still attached on one of the metal hoops of her bag.

'You have got to be kidding me; I thought there will be no bullying in this school. And I left my wallet there, I've got to save the money!' she thought as she ran down the corridor and passed by Caterina.

"Ah, you… You look tidy now thanks to Ezio, huh? Maybe you should fix your ill-bred nature too," Caterina spoke as both of them stopped. 'I'm sure that girl is behind that throwing-my-bag-to-the-fountain act,' Rosetta thought as she continued running.

**In the fountain/pond/a mix between the two…**

"Great, all of my things are wet and worse, I can't find my wallet," she said to herself while looking through the water.

"Gabriel, you've got a lot of guts to skip club activities, eh?" a male voice said.

"Ezio?" she asked in surprise.

"What are you doing then?" he asked.

"What does it look like? Finding my wallet of course," she replied to him while looking through the water. While on the other hand, Ezio removed his jacket and raised his pants and then started to look for the wallet too.

"Well, you can't find it on your own," he stated as all of the members of the club appeared.

"Wow, its cold!" the twins spoke in unison, with Desmond supporting his older brother.

"We'll help too, Briel-chan!" Leonardo announced with Malik by side.

"Looks like we need to temporally out of business," Machiavelli stated.

"Alright men, who ever finds Gabriel's wallet first will get ten percent of what's inside!" Ezio shouted. 'Great, the motive to find my wallet sooner has increased,' she thought, not wanting to lose a great deal, or a thousand, florins to them. Luckily, Malik found it and gave it to her without taking the money.

**A few minutes later…**

"My, that was unfortunate… A bag fell into the pond by itself?" Caterina questioned as she put down her cup. 'Why does this woman have to designate me?' Rosetta thought.

"But in order to pick up that dirty bag, you had to trouble everyone's precious hands for that. You really don't know your place do you?" Caterina stated as she placed her elbows on the table and both her fingers are entwined to one another, supporting her chin. "Ezio is only concerned with you because your background is unusual for him… Don't mistake it for him actually adoring you."

"So basically… you're just being jealous?" Rosetta defended. Suddenly, Caterina's expression went calm to shock, and with a swift movement, she made Rosetta fall on top of her.

"Ahhhhhh! Gabriel-kun… Gabriel-kun suddenly got violent!" Caterina screamed, all the girls or maybe even Rosetta and the other members, completely frozen. "Someone, help me quick! Get this dirty commoner of me!" then the twins poured two potfulls of cold water over Caterina and Rosetta. Then Rosetta looked up to them, wondering why they did that.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Caterina questioned with eyes widened. Ezio offered his hand and helped her on her feet. "Ezio…" she put up her I-am-_really_-innocent look as he fixed her stray hair behind her ear. "Gabriel wanted to-"

"How graceless for a lady," Malik said as he walked into the scene.

"Do you think we don't know?" the twins said in unison.

"Please don't underestimate my information network," Machiavelli said as he showed her a slideshow of pictures of her throwing Rosetta's bag into the water on his Ipad. Weird, huh? Machiavelli is such an advanced tech guy, or something like that, while I only get a MP3 Player…

"She's scary," Leonardo whimpered behind Malik's back.

"Unfortunately, those who bullies one of our staff doesn't deserve to be our customer at all," Ezio said sternly.

"Ezio, you…" Caterina's eyes started to flood with tears, "You idiot!"

* * *

><p><em>Yes I'm finished \(^o^)! As you read chapters 4,5, and 6, I was vacationing so I had to skip chapter 3 and go on with 4,5, and half of 6. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Redstrikerborg**__: I want to see it finished . You do have DeviantArt, don't you? _

_Oh! And to make things clear, they are in Japan. And why I chose Caterina for Ayanokoji is because I consider Caterina as a bitch. I mean, she used Ezio for politic gain and she's cool about playing with his feelings, even though she's a wee bit guilty about it. But still, she's a bitch._


	4. Discovery of Their Secret Hime Sama

_**LilliannePhantomhive:**__ Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update. Since I forgot to save Chapter III on a USB (or even my MP3 Player ) I had to skip it and just type Chapter IV on the laptop because we are on vacation on my mother's province and I don't get much connection. The only things that are keeping me occupied are the laptop, MP3 Player, cellphone, cousin/s, a pretty short e-book, and some pets (they have two cats and a dog right there). I'm pretty much annoyed because I forgot the PSP, which pretty much occupies my time at the province. Now I'm bored and boredom kills my imagination and spirit!_

_And I know who would play Nekozawa-senpai… it's Cesare Borgia! I had three reasons, 1) he is HOT, 2) he is a Templar, opposing to the Assassin's and, 3) He has a sister. But the Cesare here will be… different. He will switch creepy-to-cool and vise-versa to make him Nekozawa-like. And as a special, to anyone who reads this with an account, you should vote on my poll. You will know the question if you click the author link and vote for my poll _

_**Rosetta**__: Wait, are you doing some poll! _

_**Desmond:**__ You said you have a laptop, maybe it has games of all sorts._

_**LilliannePhantomhive:**__ That's the problem Des… it doesn't have any games except pinball, I got bored in just 3 plays. And my Mother doesn't games in her USB. –pouts-_

_**Desmond:**__ Okaaay… -walks away-_

_**LilliannePhantomhive:**__ Anyway… please enjoy reading and review after._

_**Rosetta**__: Seriously! You're doing a poll if we will have a relationship with someone without my consent!_

* * *

><p><strong>IV: Discovery of Their New Secret Hime-Sama <strong>

Machiavelli only gave a sigh after Caterina Sforza left the room crying. 'That was a _bit_ harsh for Ezio…' Rosetta thought as she eyed Ezio who was still standing there, still staring at his running countess, but he turned to face Rosetta.

"My, my… At your first day you already caused trouble. I change my mind, you need a thousand customers to pay your debt," He stated calmly, both of his hands in his pockets.

"A t-thousand c-customers? E-Ezio, i-isn't that _a bit too much_?" Rosetta stuttered as she got up. 'Greeeaaattt, instead of just a hundred customers, it's times TEN!' she complained to her mind. She wasn't having the best day of school and then followed by some chain events were surely caused by bad luck, or so that gloomy, hooded man says…

"Yes it is," Machiavelli cut in, "in fact, a thousand customers still isn't enough to pay it all off." 'Seriously, does Machiavelli _always_ have to cut in _all the time_?' she thought and then suddenly that gloomy, hooded man I talked earlier, was behind her.

"Did I tell you that if you go to that door, your life will change forever~ you should have just joined our club earlier, ihihihi~" I don't know how to describe this but he said it cheerily but in a really creepy way that would send you a chill in your spine.

"It's you!" she shouted and pointed at him and jumped at the same time. "You…. You… who are you anyway?"

"Ah pardon my rudeness but I am Cesare Borgia, the president of the Black Magic Club," he introduced himself formally, such a quick change from creepy and spine-chilling to a formal noble.

"Ro- I mean Gabriel Ricci," she held out her hand, still suspicious of the man and he shaked it slowly as if a silent battle between the two is happening.

Ezio now then put his hand on her shoulder and shoved her gently away. "Cesare…" he said sternly.

"Auditore…" Cesare also said sternly, but more proudly, and they began their staring competition. And then Altair and Desmond appeared behind Ezio's shoulders.

"This is no good," Altair said flatly, somewhat bored by the two.

"I know right? They are no fun at all!" Desmond replied to his twin brother and then they drew a torch from their blazers and smiled mischievously.

"Repent, you demon spawn!" they both shouted as they both turned on their torches and pointed it to Cesare. To no surprise, he ran to the door-who-no-one-realizes-it-was-there and escaped.

"That was… weird…" Rosetta tilted her head slightly as she eyed the twins patting Ezio's back.

"Get used to it since you're a member of the Host Club now," Machiavelli said as he handed her a white paper bag. "Here, that's the only uniform that you can change into."

'Right… I totally forgot that I got wet,' she thought as she accepted the paper bag and when to the changing room.

**A few minutes later…**

"Gabriel, I got towels," Ezio said as he pushed some part of the curtain away.

"I still changing pervert!" she roared at him as she covered her completely bare chest. I mean she was half-naked, she had underwear but without a bra because she removed that bandage-like cloth. To Ezio's surprise, he quickly closed the curtain and turned away, his face red.

"So… Gabriel… you're a girl?" he asked.

"Well, biologically yeah," she replied as she got out wearing the girl's school uniform; a yellow dress that ended below her knees, a white collar paired with a shoe-string ribbon, long-sleeved with puff sleeves, and white cuffs. And then all of the club members gathered around her as she showed them her middle school ID.

"So your full name is _Rosetta Gabrielle Ricci_?" Altair asked her as he looked at her ID.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Let me see, Altair-chan !" Leonardo-on-Malik's-shoulders then snatched the ID away from the twins. "So Briel-chan, you were this pretty ? He asked as he stared at her photo which has still had long wavy and curly hair and it is tied to a side-ponytail.

"I guess so, Leonardo," she replied with a kind smile. "Maybe I should use men's dialect to make it more convincing… and maybe I should curse more," she chucked softly to herself.

'So we have a secret _principessa_ **(princess) **on board… sounds interesting,' Ezio thought as he filled his mind with his hidden urge of seeing her body again and have some _'love-making'_ together. Eeeeewwwww!


	5. Hosting, Glitches, and Explanations

_**LilliannePhantomhive:**__ Another chapter_, _another boredom breaker… Damn I want another boredom breaker here in the province, this gets pretty old… anyway, please review_

* * *

><p><strong>V: Hosting, Glitches,<strong>**and Explanations**

'Another day at Ouran Private Academy, another day at the Host Club, and another day entertaining shallow girls,' she thought as she walked to her new school, Ouran Academy.

Ouran Academy is described to the one) wealth, and two) lineage. It is a private school for the sons and daughters of rich and powerful men and women who are either kings and queens of the business world or the leaders of the underground. But anyway, there are men who have too much time on their hands and also young women who have too much time on their hands. And if you gather a handful of handsome men, of course you get the Host Club.

Of course the classes ended fast like yesterday and Rosetta went to the Third Music Room.

"Welcome to the Host Club," all the men greeted. 'Wait, why are they half-naked!' she thought as she saw their hot, HOT torsos!

"Oh, it's only Rosetta, we thought it was a customer," the twins said in unison.

"Why the heck are you all half-naked!" she shouted as she turned away from them, her face slightly red. "Isn't it more appropriate to wear early spring clothes in early spring?" she asked. Well it was freezing when she walked to the school.

"Because it is our theme today is tropical Bali," Ezio stated, "Besides, why do we have such flawless heating system for?" he said more dramatically. "And of course we offer a tropical paradise for the cold atmosphere the ladies have submerged today; we like to heat things up."

"Yeeaaahhh… like hell I care, and I hear footsteps coming this way, you should get ready again," she said flatly while taking a seat beside Ezio.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Princesses," they all greeted with a smile.

While not being designated, she served some tropical drinks to the girls but mostly she served Ezio's group. She didn't pay attention to what he was talking because she was busy ignoring Ezio's hot, six-pack torso. 'Kyaaaaaaa! I need an escape plan here before I melt… I can't stand it!' she thought as she pictured her- let's cut it there, I can't really stop myself thinking about it too.

'_Grazie a Dio!_ **(Thank God!)** New customers, I hope they designate me!' she thought like a desperate little teenager who needs to finish his project in a day. Well she needs an escape plan, and there it is.

"Gabriel-kun!" the girl greeted. She had fair skin and blonde hair that is done in a bun, and she had two friends with her, one a red-head and the other brunette.

"Ah Lucy-chan!" Rosetta replied at the girl. She was in her class and her name is Lucy Stillman, daughter of the president of some pricey drug company. Anyway, we don't care about that… just making things clear that's all.

The four of them sat together on a circular table together. "Why aren't you wearing a costume, Gabriel-kun?" the brunette started.

"Isn't it normal to wear early spring clothes on early spring?" Rosetta replied to the brunette.

"Gabriel, I had readied a costume for you too. It really pairs up with mine," Ezio said from his side and showed a rather flashy outfit of a Bali Queen.

"No thank you Ezio," Rosetta gave him a no-I-don't-want-that look and turned her attention to her group.

"So Gabriel-kun likes to treasure the feeling of seasons, huh?" the red-head asked.

"I guess so princess," Rosetta replied with a shy smile, sparkles floating around. All the girls surrounding her blushed.

"Wow you're a natural in this Gabriel-kun," Lucy finally stated. "Is it alright if we designate you tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would help me very much." And then yet again bishie sparkles are floating around her.

"Umm, so I heard from a sophomore that your mother died ten years ago…" the red-head started. 'Great… another story-telling about my mother. Oh well, I just need to repeat my natural heart-felt acting yesterday,' she thought as she remembered her little act yesterday, with feelings attached of course.

"-so you wanted to know about my mother, am I right?" Rosetta continued the red-head's sentence as she put down the cup she was drinking from. The girl nodded and Rosetta showed them a portrait of a woman; she had long, straight platinum blonde hair, milky-white skin, aquamarine eyes, and sharp features. I just said those in case you all forget.

"My mother is a very strong woman, even though she always defends the losing side, she never gives up," Rosetta started, her features more gentle than before.

"So your mother is a lawyer?" Lucy asked, her elbows on the table and both her fingers are entwined to one another are supporting her chin.

"Yes she is," Rosetta replied. "My mother is especially talented at cooking. In fact, she left me a number of recipes when she was hospitalized. Learning them one by one is fun, especially when father is happy with my cooking."

"What a heart-felt story Gabriel-kun," the brunette remarked.

"Can you tell us about your father, Gabriel-kun? Doesn't he pay the tuition fees for you?" asked Lucy.

"Why can't I tell it tomorrow? Besides, we have much to talk about, hmm?" Rosetta only replied to her. They all talked and chuckled while they talked about other things for the past few minutes. Much of the story-telling were made by Lucy and her friends, Rosetta only commented and listened.

"She's _purely_ a natural," Altair remarked flatly, his arms folded to his chest.

"Maybe she has experience?" Desmond guessed eyeing a smiling Rosetta.

"According to my sources, she attended a high-class tea party that is hosted by her rich aunt, Beatrice Bathory. Maybe she got her experience there." Machiavelli said eyeing her as well.

"I guess… but wait, did you say _high-class tea party_ and _rich aunt_!" Desmond asked, surprised, and Altair just… calm like earlier. "Why is she a commoner when her aunt is one of the children of the King of the Coffee Industry in Italy?" Desmond continued on.

"But they went out of business remember?" Altair reminded him.

"I know. But her aunt married a British-Japanese man and moved here," Desmond corrected him. "Am I right, Machiavelli?"

"I not sure, but surely she has the answer," Machiavelli said as he closed his clipboard. While in Rosetta's group, a dark haired woman with tanned skin approached them, and tilted Rosetta's chin upward so she could see her face.

"Hmm… you're pretty cute in personal Gabriel-kun, maybe I'll make you my new favorite " the dark-haired girl said. And as expected, Ezio bursted to tears as he watched the scene unfold.

"Why is Ezio like that all of a sudden?" Rosetta asked to the twins who are now standing beside her.

"Well because Rebecca's last favorite…" started Altair who I still hard as ice.

"-is Ezio," Desmond ended for him, "And she has this _disease_," he continued on.

"What _disease_?" Rosetta asked, and also Machiavelli walked into the scene.

"The _Host Wandering Disease_," the twins said in unison as her lips escaped a small "oh."

"Most of the customers chose a host and designate them forever. But as for _her disease_, she constantly has a thing for switching favorites," Machiavelli explained further.

**After the Host Club is closed… **

Rosetta cleared her throat as to attempt to attract Ezio's attention who is still sulking and eating instant ramen, which he just recently discovered along with the instant coffee.

"Ezio is _still_ not getting over it huh?" Desmond thought aloud and winked at Altair, who got the message and nodded.

"Yeah, last week they were as close as love birds. But now, things just got like that because Rebecca now chose Rosetta as her _new favorite_," Altair played along, now they just needed for Rosetta…

"So that explains the sudden outburst, he's jealous," Rosetta thought aloud and then suddenly, Ezio stopped slurping his noodles, and then he dashed in front of her as humanly fast as possible.

"Just look like a girl already Rosetta," he roared at her and got a rather large chest. "Father… Father wants you…"

"Wait, Father?" she questioned him.

"How about brother instead?" he suggested as he stopped digging through the chest.

"I'm not your sister," she replied sternly.

"Boyfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend pervert!"

"Then father it is," he stated as he began his search again through the chest. "Father wants you…" he pulled a large portrait that is somewhat too big for the chest. "-wants you to be like this!" he showed the portrait to her. It was her middle school ID photo! Her photo (big, round amethyst eyes that are encased in honey-blonde curled lashes, cute button nose, kissable pink lips, and her long wavy and curly, golden-blonde hair is tied to a side-ponytail) was enlarged to a great size that would normally pixelate if you enlarged the original ID photo, but was highly defined instead. And the photo was incased in a thick, golden frame and they somewhat edited it to put semi-transparent, pink roses that borders the picture, centering the attention to the girl on the photo.

"DON'T BLOW UP SOMEONE'S ID PHOTO WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION GOD DAMMIT!" Rosetta roared at him. Her voice fueled by the fuming anger inside of her because of what Ezio did, I mean seriously, he looks like an obsessed fan that would later stalk and rape the idol he was obsessing about. But on with the story; After Rosetta shouted at him, he placed the portrait to the wall, kneeling to it and worshiping it like a goddess. All of the Host Club members, except Rosetta, gathered around Ezio.

"The more I stare at it, the more I'm in awe," Altair stated. Most of the club members; Desmond, Malik, and Leonardo, nodded in agreement. Machiavelli just stared at it blankly while Ezio on the other hand, was still worshipping the portrait and tears had started to flow from his eyes.

"Anyway, why does this…" Desmond pointed to the portrait, "-to that?" he asked her now pointing to her look on her first day.

"Well, before the first day of school, on my way from the store, the kid next door stuck a big mass of gum on my hair as a prank. Since I'm curly and all of that, I had to cut it because it was bothersome, and of course my hair cutting skills aren't the best," she explained, the anger completely faded from her voice.

"How about the glasses?" asked (surprisingly) Malik. 'Wow, I never thought he would talk,' she thought.

"Those were my glasses from fourth grade, my father insisted to wear contacts in middle school," she answered. "But on the morning before school, the contacts accidentally slipped from my finger and sank through the drain, and those were my last pair,"

"And how about your Aunt Beatrice, Beatrice Bathory was her name right?" Machiavelli questioned, his persuasiveness kicking in.

"Well, yea… what about her?" she asked, completely confused.

"Seriously, you have no idea that she is the daughter of some _almost_ Coffee Business King?" Desmond asked.

"No… all I know that she married a rich British-Japanese man, she is working as a health teacher in Ouran Public Highschool, and my father's last living relative," she answered.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for cutting the story like that. I'm just don't like typing long chapters that's all, and I just like to keep the word count below 2,000 on this chapter. So happy reading everyone, get some inspiration to write fanfics and they will also fuel me by any chance; or read a good book that somehow entwines another series you like, like 'The Secrets of the Immortal Nicolas Flamel" to 'Assassin's Creed'. To anyone who has an account who reads this, please write a good crossover if you read the books, if not then I will do it myself (if I finish the 'Before Ever After' first). Stay happy. _


	6. Ballroom Practice

_**LilliannePhantomhive**__: I hope you read my message on the last chapter, because I'm sleepy and serious at the same time when I typed it, because I drank a good amount of coffee to keep me awake. You know, sometimes boredom can make you do things like talking to OCs. –points at Rose- _

_**Rosetta**__: …_

_**LilliannePhantomhive:**__ And before I forget, the reason I put up Rebecca for the girl with HWD is because of Shaun; he likes tea so surely he appreciates authentic tea sets. And also there is a RebeccaxShaun going on, so yea it could work. But I'm going to make her __**more**__ girly for this._

* * *

><p><strong>VI: Ballroom Practice<strong>

"Never mind that, we need to make quick preparations for the Ball" Machiavelli stated as he looked through his clipboard.

"Ball? What ball?" Rosetta asked.

"The Early Spring Ball," the twins answered in unison.

"We book the Central Hall of the Central Building…" Machiavelli said.

"-then we put decorations and make it more pretty…" Leonardo continued on. "And of course we dance the girls to a lovely waltz."

"Waltz?" she asked, she didn't expect for her to dance.

"Briel-chan, you don't know how to dance waltz?" Leonardo asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Umm, only a little Leonardo, enough to pull off a high grade in Dance though," she replied.

"Then you should practice more," Leonardo pouted.

"Why do I need to practice anyway? I'm not going to dance with the girls and I'm not attending the Ball anyway, so good luck on the preparations~" she replied.

"Ezio, she has no motivation!" shouted the twins.

"Oh, did we mention there will be treats at the ball. I'm _sure _you never tried any of them~" Ezio attempted to blackmail her.

"Even if I'm not rich like you fucking bastards, it doesn't mean I'm _that_ desperate for a pricey treat. I'm not fucking falling for that pervert," she defended, Ezio's face painted with shock.

"Girls shouldn't swear in talking a conversation! Machiavelli you're the mother here, talk her about it!" Ezio cried while Rosetta stuck her tongue out to Ezio.

"Why are you the 'Mother'?" Desmond asked Machiavelli, who is standing next to him.

"Position-wise, maybe," Machiavelli answered calmly, not caring about the fight between Ezio and Rosetta. Between the two, colorful swearing can be heard over their arguments, mostly Rosetta's.

"That's it! If you don't perform a graceful waltz on the Ball next week, you will have to reveal to the public that you're a girl!" he shouted and pointed a graceful finger at her.

"Fine, bring it on if you can _oh-so-great Mr. Auditore_," she snapped at him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

…

The two ignored each other for the rest of the club's free time while all of the members talked about the things they are going to do and going to put in the Ball.

**The next day… **

"See Gabriel-kun, it's that easy; but you need to face your partner, and of course the man should take the lead," Rebecca instructed as both Rosetta and her were dancing. In the background, Malik is spinning a happy and cheeky Leonardo around, and a gloomy and sulking Ezio near the window.

"Ezio is sulking again," Altair said from the sidelines, Desmond beside him.

"Yeah, but Ezio can't be Gabriel's _female_ practice partner because of his height," Desmond thought aloud.

**A few minutes later…**

"I'm sorry Rebecca-san, to ask you as my practice partner," Rosetta said to her as Rebecca sipped tea from her cup.

"Oh, it was nothing really," she replied as she put down her cup. "My, is this _Ginori_?" she asked as she observed the cup.

"_Jinori_? Like earth seaweed?" she asked Machiavelli who was standing behind her.

"You have a good eye Ms. Crane," he commented, "The Host Club is trying their best at updating their tea set collection."

"I see. It's very detailed in the design, unique like an individual binary code… it's that beautiful," Rebecca replied as she adored the cup.

"So… you like tableware like you like technology, eh?" Rosetta said.

"N-N-N-N-No, I don't really like them! W-What are you saying Gabriel-kun?" Rebecca stuttered, sweating because of nervousness. 'She really likes them, there's no denying it. But… why would she hide it like that?' Rosetta wondered.

"Oh, hello. So, I brought the tea cups you ordered," a man; with a British accent, blonde hair and glasses, said while he entered the room.

"Ah, thank you very much. The wares you have chosen for us are all very well received by the ladies. You have a very good eye," Machiavelli said to the man.

"I'm charmed to hear that," he replied to Machiavelli.

"Is he from the company?" Rosetta asked as she walked to them.

"Oh no… I'm just a student. I'm wearing the school uniform, right?" he replied a bit sarcastic, and then Rebecca laughed.

"You're really funny, Gabriel-kun," she stated as they pulled their attention to her as her's to theirs. "But that is understandable; he does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation."

"Heir?" Rosetta asked.

"Well… his family, the Hastings Trading Company, deals with the import and export of tea and tableware. And right now, their share of the market is number one in the country," Machiavelli answered for her as Rebecca and the man exchanged a quite sad and lonely glance at each other. Rosetta noticed this as Rebecca returned her attention to her empty cup. "So I asked him whenever a shipment came in. I really trust your eyes Shaun.

"Oh, it was nothing really; my eyes aren't that… good yet," Shaun honestly confessed.

"I heard that your study abroad in England starts next month?" Machiavelli asked and Shaun simply nodded.

"Riiight… I should be going then," Shaun bid farewell and left the room.

"Enjoying your time at the Host Club?" Ezio cut in into Rebecca's train of thought.

"Eh?" she replied blankly.

"Are you close to him just now?" Rosetta asked.

"Eh! W-W-W-W-We're not close or anything, Gabriel-kun. W-What are you talking about?" she stuttered nervously as she stood up, ready to take a leave. "I-I shall excuse myself today. Take care," she bid farewell as she ran for the door and left.

"Briel-chan!" Leonardo said as he jumped to her back, Rosetta only deadpanned and breathed heavily.

"Did you know? Shaun is Rebecca-chan's fiancée," Leonardo said to her.

"Machiavelli… You know of this?" Ezio asked.

"Of course, I dug some information about our customers," Machiavelli said as he opened his clipboard. "Those two are childhood friends. Their engagement was arranged by their parents. This information pose no any use to me, so I just ignored it."

"You really need to open up you know?" Ezio deadpanned.

Machiavelli started to read the bio, "Shaun Hastings. Grades are impressive. Family prestige is so-so. Looks are average. His strong point is his sarcastic personality if you have to pick the bad aspect…"

"He doesn't leave a strong impression," Desmond stated.

"He's a weakling," Altair said.

"In other words: He's boring because he's a historical geek. End of report," Machiavelli stated as he closed his clipboard. 'He really has no mercy on him,' Rosetta thought as she deadpanned.

"Shaun is a nice person, right?" Leonardo-on-Malik's-shoulders asked as he leaned on to his head.

"Yeah," Malik replied.

"Well then, let's write out a plan," Ezio stated.

"For what?" everybody else asked, except for Altair and Malik.

"Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies!" Ezio said as some sparkles appeared and some of his hair flipped a little.

* * *

><p><em>Riiight… I'm sure I could bring more seriousness in Shaun in the next chapter…<em>


End file.
